


it makes sense

by Barbaara_Babaar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Gentle Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Subspace, Switch Billy, Switch Steve, Toxic Masculinity, billy is like steve's favorite person, billy plummets out of his comfort zone at bowling-ball-falling-off-a-balcony speed, they're both both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbaara_Babaar/pseuds/Barbaara_Babaar
Summary: Billy accidentally calls Steve "daddy" while he’s balls-deep inside him and it makes him feel…things. It’ll take a sweet supportive man to make him comfortable enough to say it again. Luckily, he has one.





	it makes sense

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write daddy kink things often or like, ever so i hope you enjoy. bon appétit

_“Fuck, Billy.”_

_“God.” _

_“Fuck.” _

_"_ _You almost- you- there?” _

_“Yeah. Fuck.” _

Diving deep into Steve makes Billy’s brain fuzzy. His organs turn to mush and his whole body moves on autopilot. He lets it. 

With anyone else, it might be embarrassing, drifting somewhere else while he’s fucking them. Even Steve makes it hard sometimes, but he can’t just _ stop. _Not when it feels so good. 

Goddamnit, nothing’s ever felt this good. 

He looks down at Steve, glitter raining down the corners of his vision, and gets lost. His ears throb. His vision goes black. 

He’s here. 

They’re sitting on Steve’s bed, sharing a cigarette, which Billy thinks is almost like kissing because Steve’s mouth just touched it. Billy twirls his finger around the joint and grins. This whole thing they do is nice. Real nice. 

Steve says, “what’d you think?” 

“‘Bout what?” 

“I dunno, was I _ okay? _ I was just sick, you know. I had a sinus infection for like, three weeks and I _ just _got-” 

“Shut the fuck-” 

“-_ over _it. I didn’t sound snotty, right? I was good.” 

“You were…” Billy smirks. “_ Fine.” _

“Yeah, great, I was _ fine. Really, _Hargrove? I was asking if I was fuckin’ gross and mucusy and-” 

“I was literally so out of it I-” 

“-I’m not still, right?” 

“-don’t remember!” 

Billy puts the cigarette out on Steve’s polished cherry wood headboard. The _ sizzle _of the ember going out makes him giddy. 

But yeah, he doesn’t remember anything about fucking Steve. That’s usually how it goes when his brain leaves the party. Everything in him turns warm and fuzzy, and it keeps getting warmer and fuzzier until he comes, which he also doesn’t remember. One minute, he sees Steve’s big, needy eyes (closed, usually, because Billy’s just that good) and his pink-tinted cheeks and the next, they’re lying side-by-side on the bed. 

Usually, though, Steve doesn’t get this dumb look of realization on his face when Billy tells him he doesn’t remember. _ Usually, _ he’s flattered. _ Huh, Hargrove, _ he’d say, smirking, _ I make you black out? I’m that good? _

His face relaxes after a minute, realization turning to something weirdly similar to acceptance, and he says, “Oh_, _ _that’s_ why you called me daddy.” 

As if he’s noticing a stain on the carpet instead of…

Billy feels like he’s crumbling. His blood freezes ice cold in his veins. _ “What?” _

It takes everything in him to not punch Steve until he can’t remember...that. Which is fucked-up because he hasn't hit him since they became friends. Thinking of hurting him makes his stomach drop. 

Calling him a _bad_ thing just makes him want to cry like a pussy. _Not a real man, crying like that,_ but it's hard to be a _real man_ when he just peeled back his skin and showed Steve there aren't just muscles underneath. 

Steve looks at him like it’s fucking obvious, like he _knows_. “It seems like you would’ve stopped after that otherwise. It makes sense, that’s all I’m saying.” 

Fuck, that’s not something Billy’s ever wanted to hear. “It…it _ makes sense?” _ he says with as much malice as he can manage. “ _ Why? _ Please explain.” 

Steve laughs, dumb and oblivious. “I meant it made sense that you were out of it. What did you…_ oh. _Oh, fuck. Uh, that’s not- not what I-” 

“Yeah, you better fucking not have.” 

An awkward minute ticks by–Billy wants to leave _ so bad _–and then Steve says, “I get it, like, it’s a dirty word.” 

Billy sighs, leaning his head back on the headboard, and lights another cigarette. He takes a deep drag. “Shut up, Harrington.” 

More itchy silence. 

Then, _ “ _it’s not like I’d mind…you calling me-” 

“Shut up, please.” 

Even though Billy totally failed to sound mean, Steve bites his lip and fixes his hair like he’s beating himself up. He’s so irresistible, looking at him is painful. So Billy fixes it. Kind of. 

“Hey, maybe.” Stupidly vulnerable. 

Steve relaxes anyway. 

Next time he’s fucking Steve, he doesn’t look at him. He’s not even in his fucking happy place and Steve is _ still _invisible. Terrifying to look at, like a ghost or a goblin or something. Some other scarier monster Billy can’t think of. 

It still feels good–it’s _ Steve Harrington _ –but he can’t let himself _ go. _ Not after calling Steve _ daddy _ , and _ especially _not after wanting so bad to try it again. 

Plowing into him like an animal is what _ confident _people do. Billy’s confident. Usually. Now, he’s got the word in his mouth, sitting heavy on his tongue, and he can’t spit it out. 

Steve deserves that title more than anyone. Billy feels safer in his arms than in a fifty-foot radius of his dad. He gets him in the clouds immediately and makes it hard to get out. If he could, Billy would hide in him forever. 

Steve’s immaculate fingers are roped in his hair, pulling hard enough to set his whole body on fire, and Billy’s so insecure he can barely feel it. Which _ sucks. _ Fucking Steve is supposed to be a magical full-body experience, not a crisis. 

They come. It’s over. Billy hates himself. 

What kind of a man is he, not even able to call Steve _ daddy? _ Sure, he’s been told his entire life that if he isn’t a big, strong man who never laughs or sneezes or asks for a hug, that makes him a _ girl, _but this is just a word. It’s five letters. It shouldn’t be so fucking hard. 

But Steve, he doesn’t even mention it. He wraps his arms around Billy’s stomach and leans over him to press his lips under his ear. He doesn’t ask him why he _ pussied _out, doesn’t seem to mind at all. 

Fuck, Billy wants to cry. He wants to cry because Steve isn’t running away yet, and he doesn’t know how much more time he has until he will. 

Two days later, after a bar fight fiasco Steve _ apparently _got in defending some girl’s honor, they’re fucking again. Steve’s got this dark bruise right on his cheekbone, a real painful-looking one. God, Billy’s whole body tingles when he sees it. 

This time, he’s fucking Billy. It would be _ embarrassing _ and _ girly _ and _ be a man, you fucking pussy, _ but Billy’s facedown, bracing himself on his elbows like he’s doing a plank. It’s just exercise when they do it this way. Not girly. 

It might be a little girly, though, how much he loves the feeling of Steve inside him. He’s not the biggest Billy’s ever seen, and the only experience he’s ever had fucking a guy _is_ _Billy,_ but he goes hard. Fucks obnoxiously, loud and enthusiastic. Billy’s not even seen any porn featuring Steve’s signature moves. 

With every thrust, Steve’s warm hips meet Billy’s ass, grinding down on it in a way that should be embarrassing for him. He’s humping him like a fourteen year-old. It’s absolutely enamoring. 

The thing is, though, that it feels really good the way he does it. Like he’s chasing his pleasure and trying to get deep enough into Billy in order to find it. Hits his g-spot every time, fucking _ drawn _to it. Billy has to clench his teeth to stop from screaming. 

He still wants to call him daddy. Even more now. He wants it so hard his stomach hurts and his legs shake. The way its lodged itself in his throat is mortifying. 

Steve still wants to hear it, he can tell. He freezes for a split second whenever Billy moans as if he’s waiting for him to say it. Spill it out and turn into a chick with daddy issues. Fuck that. Fuck Steve. 

_“Baby.” _

Sickening warmth rushes down his neck, to deep in his stomach. Wet and hot and fluid. It drips down his thighs. _ Baby. _ Even thinking about it makes his hair stand on end. He’s gonna come just from that. _ Baby. Baby. Baby. _

He comes. Steve’s not even touching his dick, which makes it so much worse, but he can’t even think coherently enough to be upset. Steve Harrington called him _ baby. _

The next thing he knows, Steve’s got a leg up over his lower-back and his whole body is spasming. Cum drips down Billy’s calf from where Steve came on the inside of his thigh. Like fucking Billy feels good until he’s already coming, and then he needs to pull out and rub on him until he’s finished. Staying inside him would be too much. 

It’s a wonder he’s not left yet. Not because of Billy, but because _ fuck, _he’s embarrassing. 

So is Billy. Billy likes being called _ baby. _

Once his breathing is back to normal, Steve slinks across the bed stupidly so he can throw his leg up over Billy’s and spoon him like he needs him. He rubs Billy’s shoulder gently–Steve is _ gentle _–until his vision is clouded. His mouth tastes inexplicably sweet. 

“‘Night, Bil’.” He says. Too fucking tired to finish his name. So sweet, Billy’s chest burns. 

He wants Steve to call him baby again, but asking would be _ weird, _even though he would do it. Instead he turns around, presses his cheek to Steve’s chest, and lets his hummingbird-soft heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

Two weeks later, after an inexcusable lack of sex and an even more inexcusable amount of _ hanging out _, Steve’s inside of him again. Billy’s face is pressed deep into a pillow, getting drool on it and not fucking caring one bit. 

The whole _ daddy _situation is a thing of the past. A singular gut-wrenching slip-up. Even though it’s still on the table, it’s been long enough for Billy to get comfortable in his head again. 

Buried in his pillow, he feels himself slip away for the first time since _ the incident. _ The sheer warmth and softness of it all is enough to make his jaw drop. It’s unfathomable, feeling fucking _ safe _close to another man. 

Thinking of his dad and his thick skin, knuckles never looking quite right if they weren’t dotted with Billy’s blood, the way he’d hold Billy by his hair hard enough to pull some out, he can barely place how he likes Steve. Not that Steve isn’t likable. He’s just not a girl. Steve’s a man. 

A man tucked him into bed every night and stayed a little too long. A man got drunk and stabbed him in the arm. A man hit him so hard he got a concussion and then took him to the garage and shoved him onto the hood of his car and…

His mom knew Neil was bad to her, but she thought he loved Billy, would never lay a finger on him. And he didn’t. Not like he did with her.

Steve is a man, but he’s not Neil, not even close. He’s got soft skin, softer than a girl’s, and a dopey face. He’s so fucking dumb, but not dumb enough to not know what Billy wants. When he kisses Billy, he doesn’t reek of cigarettes and leave a bitter taste in his mouth, too strong to wash it out unless it’s with vomit. Steve is so, so, _ so _much better. 

Billy doesn’t know if he deserves better, but he wants it. Really, really wants it. 

He’s so deep in Steve, he’s been submerged in infinite water. Yeah, he’s swimming. Swimming in his head, and in Steve, hearing his too-loud moaning like a telegram. After a minute, he hears himself, too. 

_"Daddy.” _

He’s so deep in Steve, but he can still hear him make this absolutely gleeful noise in the back of his throat. His arms move like he’s about to _ hug _ Billy–hug him right here, while they’re fucking–but he regains composure quickly. He drags his hand down to Billy’s chest to rub at his nipple with the pad of his thumb and _ whines. _ Like a girl. Like a beautiful boy Billy would call _ daddy _in an instant. 

_"Baby.” _Steve sounds fucking wrecked. 

Billy says it again, _ “daddy.” _ Saying it makes him tremble. Words haven’t ever made him feel safe before, not like this one. Words aren’t always true. This one is. 

_“What is it, babe? _” 

Fuck. _ Fuck. _ In a moment of absolute blind vulnerability, he whispers, _ “I don’t know, just wanted to say it again.” _

And instantly, he’s empty. He can’t feel Steve in him. Fuck. He freezes and his heartbeat speeds up until he wants to vomit. All he can think is, _ what did I say? _ Played on a loop in his brain, torture. 

His chest is aching like he’s just ran a marathon, and then Steve’s hands are on his arms and he’s flipping him over. Billy’s never let him do that, before. Now, he can’t stop him. He doesn’t want to. 

Looking up at Steve makes Billy’s chest do a weird spasm. Maybe because he’s never been on his back while he was getting fucked, and it’s disgustingly overwhelming. His face scrunches up, burning, and his eyes feel wet. Filled to the brim with tears. For the first time in his life, he lets them overflow. 

_don’t fucking cry, you pussy. stop it. hey, what did I just say? huh, billy? _

Stop. 

_no, you listen- _

Stop it. 

_to me. you can’t leave this house until _

You’re not even here. 

_ you do it. _

No. 

_billy. _

No. 

_ do it. _

I won’t. 

Steve’s fever-warm hands cradle his face. He won’t, not with Neil. Not with anyone. Only Steve. 

He lets go to grab Billy’s hips and draw them up to his, slip inside of him easy because he ate him out before. He kisses his forehead and calls him baby again. 

Steve comes after thirty seconds of fucking him. Billy’s kissing him just how he likes, though, so it isn’t unbelievable how easy he can be. Steve is believable. Steve is _ hot. _He came with his dick in Billy’s ass, whole body shaking like he couldn’t take it. 

After such a powerful orgasm, he usually falls asleep immediately, but now he’s shuffling down the bed. Stopping at Billy’s dick to look at him with big, abashed eyes and a growing smile as Billy tries to scoff. Ends up with a giggle in his throat. 

He sucks at the head of his cock first, where it sits exposed and helpless on his stomach. Licks it hard and sloppy, _ grins _like he enjoys it. 

“God, Steve, fuckin’ idiot,” Billy says. He grins right back at him. Steve turns bright red. Like, tomato red. So confident one minute and a fucking tomato the next. 

Billy pushes his hips up gently until his whole cock is in Steve’s mouth, down his throat, sliding in and against his canines painfully. Steve was never good at keeping his teeth off, which shouldn’t be as endearing as Billy finds it. Like he said, he’s irresistible.

When Steve regains his mojo, Billy gets lost again. He dives face-first into a pile of Steve and doesn’t try to stop falling. The wind blowing his hair up is soothing anyway. It fits. It’s nice and believable and so much better than anyone. 

He shudders and snuggles back into Steve’s cushy comforter as Steve starts blowing him more enthusiastically. He lets himself say, _ “Daddy, feels good,” _ even though he’s not gone enough to be shameless. 

_"Good boy,” _ Steve says breathily against his cock, wet and hot, and Billy comes. His hips jerk as Steve rubs his tongue on the ridge underneath the head of his cock. Pleasure blooms and blossoms outward in all directions. He tears up again. 

If Neil were here right now…Fuck, Billy can’t say. He can’t say it because Neil _ isn’t _here, and he just came undone in the hands of another man, and the feeling of never wanting to leave overpowers him. Neil doesn’t have to be real right now. 

He looks down at Steve, and ruffles his hair–hair gel long gone since his shower this morning. Steve looks right back up and _ wow. _ He’s breathtakingly _ cute. _ He’s blushing and his lips are glossy with saliva. Billy knows he’ll still be on the bottom often. He’ll get off on being called _ daddy _ in the same rough voice he calls Billy _ baby _in. 

They lie back on the bed, side-by-side. Too tired to share a joint, which Billy figures would be like sucking his own dick because his cum was just in Steve’s mouth. His heartbeat slows steadily. 

When Steve throws an arm over his chest, he swallows heavily. Slowly but surely, Billy’s coming back down to earth. He doesn’t quite know how he feels about that yet. 

“You’re like, my favorite person,” Steve says. His breath is hot in Billy’s ear, and there’s a slight whistle on _ person. _And yet, Billy laughs. He laughs hard, simultaneously in awe at how weird that sounds and how much he likes it. How much he agrees with him. 

“That what you tell all the girls you fuck?” 

Steve snaps his hips forward against Billy’s ass and they both snigger. “I don’t fuck girls anymore.” 

Billy tries to unwrap Steve’s arm from his chest halfheartedly (only because he knows Steve will retaliate by touching him more) and Steve wraps his leg around Billy’s hips. Gets him in the lightest chokehold he’s ever felt. It’s adorable. Steve is adorable. 

“Fuckin’ slut,” Billy says quietly. At the _ big, strong _mercy of Steve’s A+ wrestling techniques. 

“I literally said I don’t.” 

“Still a slut.” 

“_You’re _the slut.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Well, I hate you more, so…” 

“I thought I was your favorite person.” 

“Fuck off.” 

Steve hums low in his chest against Billy’s back. Billy wants to kiss him, but Steve’s got him tight in his arms, right where he wants him. Right where Billy wants to be. 

Billy pulls out a cigarette. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are encouraging if you do so desire to yell at me or share your feelings. it'll basically be group therapy.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, bitches ;) have a good day


End file.
